The New World
by Edreen
Summary: Yoku, Kei, Moharu and Chieko are all second-year junior high students,(grade 8) attending Ashflower School. In the middle of class, they are transported into a different world, where they soon realize is Fiore. None of them even know abut the guilds and what type of place this is. Until they bump into a pink-haired boy and a talking flying blue cat.
1. Everything is Normal

"...If they didn't show their work, minus one mark." Our math teacher, Mr. Erikeue told us and a bunch of numbers were on the board. "It should be exactly like this." Yoku growled and snapped her pencil with her mouth. She had chestnut hair down to her thighs and had two braids an either side of her head that connected into one at the back of her head. She was wearing a pale orange tee with the saying: I refuse to have a battle of wits with a unarmed person. That was printed in black letters. She had jeans on too.

"Did it your way again didn't you?" Kei asked her smiling, noticing her breaking her pencil. She had pale green-yellow hair in a high ponytail. When her hair was lose, it was to her waist. Her light grey shirt that hung down her shoulders had a white peace sign on it. She had some jeggings on.

"I just did it my way! For the whole thing!" Yoku exclaimed, marking her sheet. "It seems he's holding me back with all this show your work." Yoku mocked. The girl infront of her raised her hand. Mr E called on her.

"Mr E, i don't think that this person did the work right, but she got the right answer and her work is just modified." The girl who had my work, as we passed it to the front, told him with a easy stare it seemed. "Shortened." Mr E Narrowed his eyes. "And i also think hat showing your work the way you want it may not be they way that some people learn. If they like doing it another way, i think that they shouldn't be forced to do it that way."

"Remarkable play Moharu, save that for your club." Mr Erikeue told her.

"That wasn't a play. It is what i honestly believe." Moharu smiled at him and tilted her head. "Please consider it."

Mr E then started back teaching and helping us mark, ignoring the statement that Moharu gave. On the last question, he said, "Now, if they didn't show all their work this way, minus two marks, plus they get the question wrong no matter the answer." He stated. Yoku used to love math last year, now she hated it.

"Outrageous!" A girl on the other side of the room yelled. I looked her way. She was standing, her hands on the desk. "After the speech that Moharu gave, this is how you decide to fix this problem? Fail almost everyone in the class?" She yelled.

"Chieko, i'm not failing everyone, only those who are stupid." Mr E growled at her.

"Hey!" Yoku growled and stood up. "I'm not a idiot! I just can do it in my head better than showing it on paper and some of the multiplication is too simple. I've got 1-100 root squares memorized in my head so i can do it in my head." she yelled, her papers flying all around. "And Pythagoreum's Therom is just the same as root squares, you just need to be good at multiplication to know this."

"Yoku, sit down!" Kei growled at me tugging my shirt.

"And what good will this do us in life?" Moharu stood up also, flipping her hair, giving all the boys heart-attacks. "I mean, since we aren't going to math-matitions."

Kei sighed and stood up. "I agree with everything the girls said. And i would like to add that finding if the triangle and be equal to c2=b2+a2 isn't hard. We've been doing this for half a year."

"Princeable's office, now." Mr E growled and pointed at the door. All four of them walked towards the door and Yoku gave a peace sign with her hands before leaving. they walked to the office, waiting for the class to be over. Yoku's parents have even talked to Mr Erikeue about her not showing my work and they thought Yoku was being hold back, but she still had to do the work.

they walked into the office and there stood Yoku's parents, talking to the principle.

"Not this again" The princeable growled at them . "Go to your next class. It seems that i need at talk with Leo."

The four were off the hook and we got ready for our next class, but we needed our stuff so we strolled in. Well, Yoku lead the group and climbed up the stairs to Kei's and her's seats. Yoku threw her the stuff, ignoring the looks of the class. Then she caught the eye of one of the boys beside her, waving his hand near her. She looked at Kei and saw she was glowing a yellow color and she was doing the same. Moharu and Chieko were almost see-through and she looked at the boy and his hand was going through her. The next moment was black.


	2. Natsu

Yoku stood in the middle of a square with people that looked like they were celebrating a festival of the old days. She looks around her to see that none of her friends were around. She then starts running in the streets that hardly had any people in it. She skids into a ally and found a boy falling off the roof of a building. Yoku jumps and catches him, but before she could ask anything, he passes out. Yellow muffler and a weird get-up. And does he have a tattoo? How can his parents let him get one? She layed him down gently and ran again to try and find her friends. She runs on the edge of a moat and sees a blonde girl walking on the same edge.

"be careful Lucy!" A guy called from a boat, "Where are you going in su..." He said, mostly liking thinking Yoku was this Lucy girl. At the last second, she side-stepped and passed her, surprising her.

"Sorry!" Yoku called as she passed her at full speed. She continued to run until she had no breath left, that was about five minutes. "Kei! Moharu! Chi! Where are you?" Yoku called as she slowed to a walk. After about a minute of walking, she sees Kei and the others pinned on the side of the building by some guys. Four, she counted.

"WHat the hell are you doing perverts?" Yoku yelled at them, clutching her fists. Just as she suspected, they were touching them.

"Another one? Get her." One of the guys growled and the fourth came towards her. As he reached to grab her, she punches his face, breaking his nose. Using him as leverage, she jumped on him and gave his face some privacy with the floor. She then punched the leader in his privates, making him let go to Moharu. Ten the gang ran, cEarly not used to having girls fight back.

"Run, perverts run!" Kei growled after then, putting her sleeves back on her shoulders. Chieko's stomach growled. They decided to look for food, but for some reason, they couldn't buy anything with 20$. Everything was like, 2000$.

"So hungry..." Chieko complained as they walked like zombies down the streets. Yoku was the only one not that hungry and was looking around, not seeing where she was going and bumped into something.


End file.
